The Wedding (There's Nothing In The World Like You) / Transcript
episode starts with Roger Baxter walking into Blythe's room Roger: Hey Blythe! Blythe: Hey dad! Roger: One of your Pet friends need to say something Blythe: Go on dad, who is it? Roger: You'll see! Zoe, Minka, and Pepper run up to Blythe Minka: You WON'T believe it Blythe! Blythe: Okay what's the good news girls? Zoe: Oh, Sunil will tell you! Pepper: But I don't know what because no one has told me yet! Minka: YOU'LL LOVE IT! and Delilah walked up with each other, holding hands Pepper: What's up guys? Sunil: Well.....we...uh! Delilah: I'll take over baby, we're getting Married! (Squeal) Zoe and Minka: (Squeal) Blythe: Wow, that's great news Delilah! Sunil: Um, yes! Blythe: Ooh, I better go design my Dress! Pepper: (Gasp and Gulp) What! (Theme Song plays) (After the Theme Song) is seen at School, designing her Dress Youngmee: Hey Blythe, any new designs? Blythe: Oh yes Youngmee, it's for the upcoming Sunil Nevla and Delilah Barnsley Wedding! Youngmee: Really, cool, am I invited? Blythe: Sure, Sunil said to invite all my friends and Jasper suddenly appears Sue: Really? A Wedding? Youngmee: Yes, Blythe's inviting us! Jasper: Wow, it's been SO long sense I've been to a Wedding! Sue: I know Jasper, I'm excited too, who's getting Married Blythe? Blythe: Oh, um, Sunil and Delilah! Sue: You mean the cute little Mongoose and the British Cat? Blythe: Wow, how did you know? Jasper: Sue knows those two very well! Youngmee: Yeah, she does! smiled as Blythe grabbed her Style Book and ran home Blythe: See you guys at the Wedding! Sue, and Jasper waved as the scene changed to the Pets, looking at a very Depressed Pepper Penny: What's wrong with Pepper, Zoe? Zoe: I don't know, but she looks sad! walks into the Pet Shop and takes off her Backpack Blythe: Guys, you won't believe this! Russell: I know Blythe, a VERY BIG Wedding! Blythe: Ha Ha, yes but there's something else Russell, famous singer John Legend is coming to the Wedding! Zoe: You mean "The" John Legend Blythe!? Blythe: That's right Zoe! Zoe: (Squeal) I LOVE John Legend's songs! Vinnie: I like him too, but I'm not a girl! Russell: (Sarcastically) Oh great, more work! Minka and Penny: SO EXCITING! Blythe seen the Depressed Pepper and walks up to her Blythe: What's wrong Pepper? Vinnie: Got the Blues? Pepper: Just leave me alone Blythe, I'll be fine, WITHOUT SUNIL IN MY LIFE! (Weeping) Blythe: Oh Pepper, don't cry! Russell: Pepper looks very depressed, very pessimistic! Pepper: I'M NOT PESSI WHATEVER RUSSELL! (Continues Weeping) Russell: It's pessimistic, and your also sulking! and Delilah walk up to the sad Pepper Sunil: Weird! Delilah: CRAZY! (Commercial Break) (After Commercial Break) was the night of the Wedding, Delilah was very excited, but Sunil was super duper nervous, Blythe came it with her finished Dress Blythe: OOH, this is exciting, I can't believe the night is ALREADY HERE! Vinnie: Oh my best bros gettin' Married, I can't believe it! Wow! Sunil buddy, aren't you proud? Sunil: Um, I'm not sure about this Viny, I- Vinnie: Oh c'mon, you'll make it! Zoe My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine, Pepper: (From in the Living Room) SHUT UP, ZOE! Zoe Your crazy and I'm out of my mind! 'Cause All Of Me, loves all of you! Pepper: (From in Living Room) I SAID, SHUT UP! Zoe: (Sigh) Stupid Pepper! tried on her Dress and gave Delilah her Dress Delilah: Wow, it's perfect Blythe! Blythe: I knew you'd like it, I'm into Fashion you know! Delilah: I love it dear, it's beautiful and perfect! Blythe: Thanks! Sunil: (Walking in) Hey guys, I'm ready to- IIIIIIIIIIII-I-I-I-I seen Delilah and walked up to her Sunil: Delilah, y-you look b-b-BEAUTIFUL! Pepper: (Gasp) put her ear to the Door and listened to what they were saying Sunil: You are the most beautiful Pet that could ever wear Wedding Dresses like that! Delilah: Really Sunil? Sunil: Yes, very beautiful! Delilah: Oh, Sunil! Sunil: Oh, Delilah! Pepper looked threw the Door Knob hole and seen Sunil and Delilah kissing, Pepper's eyes grew shorter and ran into the Room Pepper: ALRIGHT, NO MORE KISSING and everyone of them looked at her Dear SpyroandLPSFan, please find out something to add to this Transcript! Thanks! :) Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.